forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Adrianna
| formerhomes = | race = Moon elf | class = Sorceress | sex = Female | age = | alignment = | patron deity = | languages = Common, Elven | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | rules = 3rd }} Adrianna was a female elf and sorceress. She helped topple the Dark Alliance alongside fellow adventurers Kromlech and Vahn. Description Adrianna was an exotic and beautiful female moon elf. She had blue-green hair. Abilities Although she was frail in melee combat and could not use edged weapons that required more than one hand, she more than made up for it with her spells. She was regarded as one of the heroes of Baldur's Gate. History Evereska Due to her last name being unknown, the history of Adrianna was unknown. She came from Evereska, the same city as Ysuran Auondril, though Ysuran lived in Evereska about two or three centuries before Adrianna. Adrianna was different than other moon elves, though, as she had blue-green hair and her skin was more like that of a human than other elves. She also preferred the study of a sorcerer instead of a wizard, as most moon elves interested in magic would prefer wizardry. Adrianna left Evereska in search of becoming an adventurer in the great city of Baldur's Gate. War against the thieves After being attacked by the thief Karne, Adrianna paired up with Vahn, a human arcane archer, and Kromlech, a shield dwarf of the Sunset Mountains to get her gold back. After foiling the various attempts of a guild to weaken Baldur's Gate, Adrianna and her friends were recruited into the Harpers. The Harpers told them where the guild's base was and sent them there. Once the guild was destroyed, the trio killed Karne. The trio then fought against the guild leader, the beholder Xantam. However, Xantam went to Baldur's Gate through a shadow gate that led to the Sunset Mountains. Fight against the Betrayer At the behest of the Harper agent, Jherek, the trio traveled to the Sunset Mountains. In the mountains, the trio settled the three primary problems affecting Kromlech's home: mountain creatures (ogres and gnolls), drow, and the ice dragon Ciraxis. They slew the dragon. They advanced on to the Marsh of Chelimber. In the Marsh, the trio met Sleyvas, the only one of the lizardfolk not worshiping a strange tower called the Onyx Tower. After defeating the lizardfolk and their leader, Sleyvas sent the trio into the Onyx Tower. The trio then freed the ghost of the Elfsong Tavern by killing the Betrayer, Eldrith. This temporarily saved Baldur's Gate, as the city had been the pin-point of Eldrith's plan for domination. However it transpired that Eldrith's designs against the city had only been part of a larger plot, a fact brought home to Adrianna and her companions when they escaped the crumbling tower only to fall into the hands of Mordoc SeLanmere after passing through the final shadow gate. War against the vampires They were imprisoned in the Keep of Pale Night and interrogated by Mordoc's servant Xanhast. Mordoc decided not to kill them, however, and they survived in imprisonment until another group of adventurers broke into the keep and gained an opportunity to rescue Adrianna and the others. Adrianna was then given her magical staff by the group of adventurers. After being rescued by Dorn Redbear, Vhaidra Uoswiir, Ysuran, Borador Goldhand, Allessia Faithhammer, the Harper Jherek and the Zhentarim Karne (who had decided to fight against Mordoc after realizing the Zhentarim could no longer get the Onyx Tower); Adrianna, Vahn and Kromlech then joined the battle against Mordoc in the Keep of Pale Night and against Mordoc's servants in Baldur's Gate. Adrianna then helped in killing her former captor in the Onyx Tower which crumbled for a final time. Appendix Appearances *''Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance'' *''Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II'' References Category:Females Category:Moon elves Category:Sorcerers Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Evereska